Technical Field
The present invention relates to testing of blood alcohol level of a user and/or requesting of assistance by a user, and more particularly to testing of blood alcohol level and transmitting results automatically, and/or requesting of assistance by a user for any of a plurality of reasons using a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Systems currently exist for testing blood alcohol level (BAL) of a user using a device which attaches to a smartphone or other mobile device. However, there exists a need for, and there is currently no system or method which employs a mobile breathalyzer device to measure a user's BAL, and connects to a buddy list or other pre-determined contacts which receive a report of the results of the breathalyzer test, and/or alerts buddies and/or contacts that the user is unable to drive and needs someone to pick them up to get them home safely.